Team Hedgehogs: Carnaval
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: The hedgehogs travel to Rio de Janeiro to enjoy the Carnival Parade there.


**Sorry for not posting anything recently, but that's because I was so lazy! But I'm finally posting another short story to celebrate the Carnival event that is happening here in Brazil! Enjoy!**

* * *

The 11 hedgehogs were taking a plane to Brazil; they were heading to Rio de Janeiro to see a famous Brazilian parade in which they called it: Carnaval or Carnival.

"I can't believe it! We're actually traveling to Brazil! I've heard that there is where our famous writer lives! And I also want to learn more about their culture too!" Celeste said excited.

"Sis, of course we're going to learn more about that too! Don't worry!" Aline, who was sitting right next to her young sister, said.

"Yeah, but we're going there to more specifically watch that Brazilian parade which's in every February! Besides, we've got that inviting from someone who is a mobian too, and lives there as well!" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

It was now 19:00 (7 p.m.) at Rio de Janeiro and the plane where the hedgehogs were just landed. They grabbed their baggage and left the airport. From the outside, someone was waiting for them.

"Hey look! There is the one who we got her invitation!" Adrian said pointing to the person.

She was a female mobian blue parrot (which were common to find in Brazil, but they're now extinct) with light blue long hair with thick bangs from the same color, long spiked light blue spines in the back, and gray eyes. She was wearing a pinkish red short tank top with the words 'Diva' written in white, a green wrapping pad, brown fingerless gloves, a red belt with a ring buckle, a short green skirt, short light jeans, white socks with double folds, green converse shoes, a orange headband, and green transparent sunglasses.

"Olá!" she salutes in Portuguese (which means 'hi'). "Welcome to Brazil! My name is Daiane, and I'm a tour guide here!"

"Hi!" the hedgehogs saluted.

"Say, your name is based from someone else, right?" Julian guessed.

"Yep, you're right! My name is based from a gymnastics athlete who is Brazilian named Daiane dos Santos. She won a Gold Medal from a Gymnastics event once!" Daiane explained.

"Interesting. So where the parade is located, Daiane?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it's a little too soon now, so I'll first lead you to a nearby hotel. Hop into my bus and we're off!" Daiane said as the hedgehogs nodded and went inside her bus.

After their hostage and introducing themselves to Daiane, they went back into the bus. It was now 20:00 and Daiane were taking them to a restaurant. They were eating while talking as well.

"As you can see, Rio de Janeiro is known as 'Cidade Maravilhosa', or 'Marvelous City' in English." Daiane starts to explain about her homeland's history. "This is where the greatest Brazilian attractions are, like the Copacabana Beach, Christ the Redeemer, Botafogo's cove, and the famous Sugarloaf Mountain. This state was founded in 1565, serving as the Captaincy of the Portuguese Empire's domain, until in 1763 where it became the capital of the State of Brazil. Then, with the arrival of the Portuguese Royal Court in 1808, its future King João VI, in 1815, created these famous attractions after declaring that Brazil was not a Colony anymore, and Rio was the capital of the pluricontinental Lusitanian monarchy. When the War of Brazilian Independence began in 1822 proclaimed by the Prince Regent, Don Pedro I, which later became the Brazilian Emperor, that situation back at Rio ended, and became the capital of the Independent Monarchy, and Brazil was known as an Empire. In 1889, it was known as the capital of a Republican Brazil until finally in 1960, its capital was moved to Brasília."

"Wow, that's a very interesting history. I never knew Brazil's main capital was located in Rio once!" Carlos said impressed.

"Yeah, it stayed here for a very long time! Did you see how many years it took to finally change to Brasília?" Chase said.

"That was a great history foundation, Daiane. Now, can you tell us about the cultural events here?" Charlotte asked.

"Very well. At the end of December, 2.5 million people gather at Copacabana Beach to celebrate the New Year. They are dressed in white, give hands to each other, and do some short hops in the beach's waves. They also share chilled Champagne, which is said to bring good luck while it's sprayed at midnight. They also have the largest music festival in the Latin world called the Rock in Rio concert." Daiane said.

"Cool! What about the sports?" Solara asked since she loves sports.

"Well, the most popular sport here is Football. But they also have Basketball, Beach Football, Beach Volleyball, Beach American Football, Foot volley, Surfing, Kite surfing, and more. They will also hold an Olympic Games here too this year. And I heard that you and Mario's gangs are going to participate, right Sonic?" Daiane asked.

"Yup. I'm really excited for that!" He said.

They finally finished their dinner and headed to Daiane's bus. They reached the location of the Parade and Daiane gave the hedgehogs special T-shirts titled 'Feliz Carnaval 2016!' in their center.

"Okay, let me ask that guy over there to let us in." Daiane said as she approaches a human security guard and talks to him in Brazilian Portuguese.

"Boa noite, senhor. Será que eu e meus amigos aqui podemos entrar?"

 **("Good evening, sir. May I and my friends here come in?")**

"Claro, senhorita. Por aqui, por favor."

 **("Of course, ma'am. This way, please.")**

The guard leads them inside and reads their passes.

"Prontinho. Tenham um bom desfile de Carnaval para todos vocês!"

 **("There we go. Have a great Carnival parade for you all!")**

"Obrigada!"

 **("Thank you!")**

They pick their places and sit down and waited for the Parade to begin.

At 23:00, the parade finally begins. There were a lot of music, dance, and colorful costumes through the Parade. Everyone was dancing in the rhythm of Samba, in which the hedgehogs found it not so bad at all!

Finally, this ends at 2:00. The hedgehogs thanked Daiane for inviting them to the parade. They went to their Hotel room, feeling very tired.

 **The End**

* * *

 **As we Brazilians say: Feliz Carnaval!  
**


End file.
